Chocolate and Snowflakes
by weihfbGKRUY
Summary: This is a One-Shot I have made for my friend because I was very bored. For you Moon Moon! It includes snow and books and chocolate. And lots of FLUFF! Remus Lupin X OC Remus X OC Pic ain't mine.


**This fanfic is a product of wanting a one-shot and a Harry Potter fic. So yeah. This is for chu Moon Moon, hope you love it(FLUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF).**

Andria ducked her head through the barrels of the Hufflepuff common room, leaving slowly towards the courtyard. Today was a winter day in Hogwarts, with snow on the Scottish countryside and the leaves falling out and crisp, fresh snowflakes falling. The sky was bluer then ever, not one cloud in sight, which made people wonder where the snow came from.

One of her favorite type of days. She had been waiting for this, one of these, during winter break. A time where there were almost no students and she could sit in the frozen branches, pull out _Hogwarts: A History_ and read.

And that's exactly what Andria did, climbing it effortlessly and pulling her scarf closer around her neck. She opened to the page she had bookmarked(even though she didn't need to because she always memorized the page number) and began.

Somewhere during the reading, she had taken out the Chocolate Frog in her cloak pocket and started nibbling at it, tucking the _Chauncey Oldridge_ card away.

Everything was calm and the only noises were owls hooting until one of the tree branches rustled. A heavy sort of rustle impossible by wind in this weather, on the other side of the tree and Andria craned her neck, "Hello?"

"Hello?"

She plastered her back on the trunk quickly, sucking in a cold breath. Remus. It was Remus. "Is that you Andria?" His voice was smiling, "because I can recognize your voice."

"Y-yes. It's me." The soft _thump_ of something hitting the grass and Andria looked down to see Remus Lupin grinning up at her timidly.

His nose was tinged red and so were his cheeks, making his usually pale skin glow. The snow settled on his bare light-brown hair, making the few grey streaks disappear. She noticed the cut that had appeared on the bridge of his nose one day.

Then he noticed what she was eating and whispered, "Is that a Chocolate Frog?"

Nod.

"Can… May I have some?"  
And they were both seated on the base of the tree, shoulders touching shyly, breaking the Frog in half. It started flailing then stopped, giving up in trying to run away.

Remus looked over, "What book are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_," she smiled proudly, "eleventh time."  
The boy held up his book. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ "Twelve."

"Oh, that's no fair."

"And why is that, Andria?"

"Because, that book is simply short summaries of classified beasts. And it is shorter then_ Hogwarts: A History_ therefore I win."

"No, I do. And I demand a prize."  
Andria rolled her eyes, took a bite of the chocolate, trying not to smile, "Then what do you want?"

Remus tapped his chin, eyes her Chocolate Frog and decided against it. As he did, it's as if a thought had popped into his head but he blushed furiously and shook his head, "Nevermind," and his half did not have front legs anymore.

She rose an eyebrow and peered up to his eyes, "What's wrong? What did you think of?"

"A mad idea I do not want to tell you."

"Remus-"

"No."

"Remus."

"No."

"Remus Lupin-"

"No!"

"Please?"

He stiffened. That was his weakness and she knew it so he looked down at her and squeaked out, "A kiss?"

This sort of thing was expected from Sirius, sure, but the way he said it was so Remus-like that she almost smiled.

"A kiss?"

"I know, it's stupid, forget I said anything…"

She looked down at her hands and murmured, "It's okay."

"Okay?"

"I could do it. If you want me to."

"I don't want you do it just because of me-"

"Maybe I want to?"

Was the weather changing? Because suddenly she was very hot and fiddling with the loose strings on her mittens. "You know what, yeah, your right. It's okay-"

A gloved hand slowly touched her cheek and she turned her head slowly just in tip to get a soft kiss on her lips. It tasted like snowflakes and chocolate. In a bout of bravery she linked her hands around his neck and pulled herself closer.

Even though they were closer, it was still soft. Soft and sweet.

He pulled a millimeter away, pressed his forehead to hers, "I think I liked my 'prize'."

"I think I liked your prize too."

There was a yell behind them and feet hitting snow rapidly and they were ambushed, "Oh my Merlin's bloody _balls_. _Prongs. __**Prongs**__. Moony has just snogged somebody. I repeat, Moony has just snogged a girl."_

Sirius Black swung his arms around to pairs of shoulders, barked out laughter, "Moony! You never told us-"

"Really, Padfoot, there was no reason to-"

"And a _Hufflepuff?!_ Oh this is perfect," he looked at Andria, "be good to him. Now, c'mon. We need to go to the Great Hall for mince pies!"

James snorted behind him and grabbed the back of Sirius' collar, starting to drag him. Though Black succeeded in pulling off Andria's scarf and wrapping it around both their necks, "Stay close! I am freezing my-" James smacked him, "off!"

Remus was red, scarlet, and Andria wasn't much better. "I am so sorry…"

"It's okay. I still do not regret it."

They both were nervous giggles and fuzzy stomachs and lacing their fingers together to tread towards the Hall. The scarf remained as before. Around both their necks.

"Sirius Black, are you drunk? Are you literally drunk right now as we speak?"

"Maybe."


End file.
